


Oh memory's, where'd you go?

by Asameki



Series: Yooran week 2017 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Game, First Kiss, Fluff, Yooran Week, Yooran week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: While waiting for Saeran, Yoosung remember some small things.Yooran week day 1- first kiss





	Oh memory's, where'd you go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be terrible, since it's my first time writing them and it's been a while since I've read much with them.  
> But anyway, here's Yooran week day 1  
> \\(•√•)/

Yoosung walked into the Choi household for the uptenth time, but he was still as excited this time as he was the first time.

He knocked on the door, and was greeted by Mc.

"Hey Yoosung, are you here to pick up Saeran?".

Yoosung nodded, and she went in to get him.

While Yoosung waited, he thought about the last few months.

After Mc and Saeyoungs wedding, he had asked Saeran out on a date.

He smiled at the memory of their first date.

* * *

 

  _Yoosung walked up to the Choir gates. "Password" he heard a speaker say._

_"What?"_

_"Give the password or be shot on sight"_

_Yoosung started to panic, before he heard a laugh._

_"I can't believe that you believed that!"_

_Yoosung sighed, and said "I'm here to pick up Saeran."_

_Yoosung could hear the grin in Saeyoungs voice when he answered"He's on the way, now for the serious talk." The joking tone was gone."You better take care of him."_

_"I-I uh" Yoosung was saved from answering that question by Saeran, who walked out of the gate._

_Saeyoung changed again."You two love birds have fuuuuun~" Saeran chose to ignore him, and start walking._

_Yoosung had to speed walk to catch up to Saeran, who seemed to be in a hurry to go._

_"So where are we going?" He asked._

_Yoosung blinked, then his face broke into a grin"We're going to go and get ice cream!"_

_Yoosung saw a ghost of a smile on the man's face, which was for now, a success._

* * *

Yoosung remembered that day fondly. It had went well, he got to see Saeran's adorable smile.

He thought back to their first kiss

* * *

_It was a rainy day, and Saeran and Yoosung decided to just hang out at Yoosung apartment for the weekend._

_They were both on his small couch, Yoosung off to one side and Saeran in the middle._

_"Do you wanna watch movie?" Yoosung asked, holding up some different disc cases._

_Saeran nodded, and said "I'll pick the first one." He went to his bag, and pulled out a case. Yoosung didn't see what movie it was, since he went to his small kitchen to get some ice cream and pop corn._

_When he came back through and got himself situated, Saeran pressed play on the movie._

  _it looked normal enough, a man getting out of his car_

_But Yoosung hadn't noticed the gun in his hands, having to look away from the screen to pick up his drink._

_When Yoosung heard the first gun shot, he nearly screamed._

_"W-what are we watching?"_

_"The bye-bye man" Saeran replied without looking away from the screen._

  _Yoosung felt the color drain from his face._

_For the first half of the movie, Yoosung sat clutching the popcorn bowl, before Saeran sighed._

_Saeran scooted closer to Yoosung, to try and comfort him._

_After Kim got hit with the train, Yoosung knocked over the popcorn bowl in order to reach over to hold onto Saeran._

_Saeran was tense for a moment, still not quite used to being randomly touched, despite Mc and Saeyoung doing it so much._

_"Sorry!" Yoosung said, after realizing what he did._

_"It's fine. You can hold onto me if you want."_

_Yoosung felt his heart melt a little, before he looked back at the screen._

_He managed to not scream again for the rest of the movie, thanks to Saeran._

_"It's my turn to pick a movie, right?"_

_Saeran nodded and Yoosung put his movie in._

_"What did you pick?"_

_"Hotel for dogs,It's a favorite of mine."_

_So they watched movies for be rest of the day, lazing about._

_Yoosung didn't remember falling asleep, but he could feel himself be awoke by the feeling of soft lips on his forehead._

_He opened his eyes, and saw Saeran leaning over him._

_"I-I"_

_Yoosung shook his head."It's fine. But you uh" Yoosung couldn't believe that he was going to say this, 707 must have really rubbed off on him*You missed." And he pointed at his lips._

_After that both of their faces became as red as Saeran's roots._

_And Yoosung was definitely not expecting to feel a pair of soft lips on his._

* * *

Yoosung felt his smile widen at the memory, before he heard a cough.

"Are you ok? You looked dazed."

Yoosung shook his head and laced there fingers together.

"Just thinking."

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THIS PROBABLY SUCKED  
> I KNOW THE YOOSUNG DID  
> But I hope it didn't make you vomit  
> So tell me, what's your favorite movie?  
> Mines hotel for dogs because I'm a slut for stuff like that


End file.
